


Your Eyes

by QueenVictoria



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A bit sad, Inner Dialogue, M/M, but so much love, connor has so much resting on his shoulders, inspired by that, leon has been doing so good this season, mcdrai, mchhusbands, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria/pseuds/QueenVictoria
Summary: Leon loves Connor, but sometimes....(Leon thinks about Connor and what he sees when he looks at him)





	Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is a work of fiction.  
> Also me trying to write, because the Oilers are not in the playoffs and I'm sad.  
> Also Connor and Leon were both doing so good this season, Oilers please get your act together.  
> Inspired by the amazing Oilers groupchat, thank you for making this season of NHL hockey amazing.

Whenever Leon looks at Davo he sees more than just a boy he fell in love with, this boy he loves so much without ever really giving a conscious thought about. He sees a boy who has the world on his shoulders, a boy whose eyes hold so many mysteries he may never unravel. He looks at Connor and shudders in pain and worry, thinks about the expectations placed on him, thinks about the past, the present and the future. 

And at times Leon just worries about if HE’S enough, if some of the expectation, some of the thoughts and worries in Connors eyes are because of HIM. Maybe Connor wishes the OIlers would have rather send him away instead of Taylor or Ebs, even with Leon currently racing Ovi for most goals in the league, even with his drive and production this season, with him trying and trying. Maybe Connor wishes he was anywhere else but here in Edmonton with Leon. All of the worst fears Leon normally never lets consume his head sometimes just creep over him when he looks at Connor. 

But other times, it’s the dreams and hopes of Conor himself, dreams and hopes that others get to live out instead of Connor himself, that drag Leon down in despair. The dream of playing in Toronto, his home and his childhood team, this one in a lifetime dream being lived by another first overall pick, that won’t ever even appreciate like that, because he’s not a Toronto boy. This dream that one of his friends gets to live out. The hope of winning the Stanley Cup, of finally breaking free of comparisons between him and whoever gets drafted first overall, not even speaking of all the comparisons that are being pushed of Connor and Crosby. 

It’s so much and Leon doesn’t know if he will ever not see all of this and feel all of it when he looks at Connor. If he will ever not have these twisted thoughts that come up and taint his love for this boy, he never set out to love, but probably will forever. 

Not that Connor will ever know, not ever.

The only thing he will ever hear, that will come close, is; “Fucking amazing, Connor, I love you, man”; like Leon will ever be able to break that last invisible barrier, of buddy-buddy, no-homo, that the NHL sadly still has. And everything else, well sometimes he thinks Connor can see in Leons eyes what he thinks and that has to be enough. At least for now. Maybe in the future when Leon himself is less scared, less worried, when is not all consumed by his own fears.


End file.
